emerald_dreamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sachiel
Physical Summary His body concealed entirely in dark blue/purple robes, Sachiel stands at 6' 2" - not entirely imposing (especially to the larger races that inhabit Azeroth), but not the archetypal weakling that magi are often thought to be. Mana gems embedded in his robes glisten with potential arcane energy, and two more dim red/blue lights glow from beneath his hood. With each step, Sachiel's robes jingle, clank, and rustle. The technomage's weaponry is bountiful even before considering his magic. Over his robes, he carries a chest rig. A rifle is slung over his left shoulder, and there is room for another weapon over his right. On the front, several magazines are attached to the vertical straps trailing down his chest. On the back of his robes, attached beneath his cloak, a holster contains a particularly large handgun, two magazines on each side. Diagonally across his chest, there are a couple of auxiliary straps capable of carrying grenades, rockets, or other things of that nature. Attached on his right hip is an ice-colored hilt, empty as if the blade had been broken off. If one were to manage to peek beneath his hood, they would realize that the dim lights over his eyes originate from some type of goggles. Several other silhouettes are formed by his robe, making it clear that he carries even more equipment than is immediately obvious. Despite the noise that his movements carry, Sachiel is particularly quiet. He generally speaks only when spoken to, and does not very often 'come alive' outside of combat - perhaps that liveliness is the reason that his fellow combatants would often mischaracterize him as boisterous. Background (Non-omniscient) Sachiel's early life is unaccounted for in public records, and he's not likely to talk about it with those he doesn't have remarkable trust for; If someone were interested, it would be wise to try to get close to him or listen carefully when he's speaking to someone who is. He is somewhat enigmatic. Were someone to check census information, they would quickly realize that 'Sachiel' is a pseudonym. All they would find under that name is an extensive, particularly violent criminal record: destruction of property, dozens of assault and murder charges of all kinds, arson, and more. He has notable ties to several long-dead criminal organizations, and until recently was listed as an enemy of the state. Oddly enough, public records seem to account for Sachiel's prison or execution sentences being carried out... but clearly he is not dead nor in prison. Towards the end of the public records kept on the technomage, mentions of Crimson Skies - a private military company led by Sachiel - become numerous and eventually black ink or labels reading "REDACTED" find a way onto the page, glossing over words and phrases here and there, more and more the further the reader goes... until it has enveloped the page and each one after it entirely. Background (Omniscient) Sachiel was raised in a small farming settlement, his origins anything but extraordinary. His mother, a former Kirin Tor magi, had moved them in hopes of keeping them away from the war. Unbeknownst to the rest of the family, she began to practice necromancy and eventually began to instruct him from a very young age in the arcane arts. When the Third War went into full swing, his mother decided to leave the family behind and make her own path. Keeping her books and knowledge to himself, he continued to practice and learn as he grew up. Right around puberty, one of his siblings found his stash of his mother's old books - including the tomes regarding necromancy. Word quickly got out, and - thinking he was a necromancer - the small settlement turned on him. Sachiel had no choice but to defend himself against his family and neighbors. Only one of his siblings survived, and the small farms burned through the night. He ran as fast and as far as he could to get away from people who might have heard of the incident, eventually ending up in Goldshire. There he met Blaeyn and her organization known as the Fifth Creed and found a home with them. With his skill-set, he was able to fill a role as an enforcer within the shady, esoteric Creed and began to see Blaeyn, who was much older than him, as a maternal figure. Through a number of years and a number of new names, he followed the Creed and its members through their bloody trials and tribulations. Halfway through his adolescence, he began to dabble in the sciences and quickly became a bookworm not interested solely in the arcane, but anything under the sun that expanded his knowledge about Azeroth and its workings. Using this knowledge and the technology that he began to produce through it, Sachiel became an extraordinarily lethal weapon and began to earn a reputation as a violent, brutally efficient killer. This continued until the organization he belonged to at the time, the Fifth Cartel (still headed by Blaeyn) disbanded. He went his own way and they went theirs, founding his own small association with no formal name. Hired by Wilhelm Kalithas (Commander-in-Chief of the Republic of Nasam, a small city-state based out of Valiance Keep), he trained their soldiers under the guise of terrorism, ensuring that they were ready for the dangers that Northrend had to offer them. He continued even when Wilhelm left, and when the city-state erupted into a bloody civil war under the command of Wilhelm's son, Dominick Kalithas, Sachiel offered sporadic assistance to the rebels and helped them achieve victory. With nowhere else to go, Sachiel took in the now-outlaws and formed a private military company by the name of Crimson Skies. For two years, he led this feared group of mercenaries into a number of battles - the majority of them successful - against a vast number of threats, ranging from small-scale escort contracts to assaults on Horde territory during the War of the Mists. At the height of its notoriety, Crimson Skies became a wildly illicit organization of moderately-trained criminals stuffed into a military setting. Sachiel's engineering prowess reached new heights and he became a fully-fledged technomage, essentially using the Skies to field-test new weapon systems and attack vehicles. This also, however, caused a lot of instability as well as a lot of pressure from both the Alliance and the Horde. After an accidental discharge from one of Sachiel's marksmen killed Judge Claude Cassius, a Stormwind magistrate, there was a focused effort to arrest Crimson Skies and place them on trial. It was a quick process - they were charged with and found guilty of high treason within a week. They were sentenced to death and, for the time being, sent back to prison to rot. After the trial, facing imminent death, the Skies were offered a deal: assimilate into Alliance forces on Draenor - the Iron Horde invasion of the Blasted Lands had occurred mere days earlier - and die with their honor intact. Further, the Alliance offered clemency to those who might survive the front lines. Without missing a beat, Sachiel took up the offer and was sent in on the suicide mission, his former employees joining the fight with the first wave of reinforcements to come through to Draenor. He has been serving alongside the Alliance since as a go-anywhere, kill-anything asset sent in both as a lone operative and a force multiplier.